


I Shoulda Been There

by aceschwarz222



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Tony gets an unexpected visitor while packing his lab up for moving day. But the normally chatty Peter Parker is quiet and sad. Can Tony get to the bottom of Peter’s struggle?





	I Shoulda Been There

Tony grumbled as he wrapped objects in newspaper and packed them in boxes. While Happy had hired movers for the rest of the Avengers Tower, he insisted that Tony take care of packing the lab himself. Happy didn’t want anyone getting shocked or mutilated by a machine they didn’t understand. Normally, this wouldn’t have been a problem, but Tony was a bit of a hoarder when it came to his lab. When he had tried to recruit Happy and Pepper to help him, they were suddenly “busy”. Yeah, right. Busy avoiding a little elbow grease was more like it. **  
**

Gentle footsteps on the lab’s metal stairs caused Tony to chuckle. “Finally! Someone came to their senses to help me…” He turned around and trailed off when he saw Peter Parker standing in front of him.

“Hi,” Peter said softly. He had a white-knuckled grip on his backpack, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

Tony pointed the wrench he had just wrapped in newspaper at Peter. “Shouldn’t you be in school?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“We have off today,” Peter shrugged.

Tony pursed his lips, clearing not believing him. At least he came here instead of running around as Spiderman, Tony thought to himself.

“I don’t believe you, but while you’re here, you can make yourself useful.” He waved his hands over the mess of tools he had on the table in front of him. “Start packing.”

Peter’s tense shoulders relaxed as he was given a task. He set his backpack down on the floor and scurried over to the table. Soon, he lost himself as he wrapped and packed tools.

Something was wrong, Tony could clearly see it. He could never get the kid to shut up, and here he was, packing in total silence. It actually felt odd, not listening to Peter ramble on and on. He could push the issue, just like his father used to do. But Tony shook his head bitterly as he remembered the reaction his father’s prying had always elicited from Tony. He would retreat into a shell and react in the complete opposite way his dad wanted him to.

“You hungry?” Tony asked unexpectedly. “I’m hungry. Plus, I need a break. Too many newspaper fumes can kill a guy, you know.”

Peter cracked a small smile and nodded. Tony felt an overwhelming sense of relief. If he couldn’t help the kid, at least he could feed him.

Once they got to the kitchen, Tony quickly whipped up a pair of sandwiches. He dumped a pile of chips on each plate, and slid a can of soda over to Peter. Tony sat next to Peter, and they ate in silence.

The food tasted like sand in Peter’s mouth. He tried eating more than a few bites, but every time he swallowed, it seemed to get stuck in the back of his throat. He blinked back tears as it got harder and harder to chew. He finally put the rest of his sandwich down and sighed.

“Listen, I know I’m not the best cook,” Tony joked. “But don’t tell me I messed up a sandwich!”

Peter tried to laugh, but it came out as a choked sob instead. The tears he had been holding in all day finally erupted, and he found himself crying in front of the one person he definitely didn’t want to cry in front of.

“I sh-should g-go,” Peter sniffed, standing up.

“Easy there, slugger,” Tony replied, gently pushing him back into his seat. “Talk to me.”

Peter shook his head and wiped at his tears angrily. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, and he felt stupid. He looked at his shoulders, and saw that Tony’s hands were still there. His face was etched with concern as he continued to stare at Peter. It almost reminded Peter of…

“Uncle Ben,” he whispered. He paused, and Tony waited for him to continued. Peter sighed and finally looked Tony in the eyes. “Today…today’s his birthday,” Peter finally sighed. He sniffled and started crying again. “I m-mi-miss him.”

Without even thinking, Tony pulled Peter in for a hug and wrapped him tightly in his embrace. “Shhh,” he soothed. “You’re okay, you’re okay.”

“I shoulda b-been there,” Peter cried. “Sh-shoulda st-stop-stopped it from hap-happening.”

Tony pulled Peter back and grasped his shoulders again. “No,” he said firmly. “What happened to him was not your fault.”

Peter’s shoulders sagged, and his tired eyes looked so defeated. “Then why does it feel like it is?” he asked.

Tony thought about all the guilt he harbored and gave Peter a small smile. “Because you are such a good kid. You feel responsible for all the bad things that happen. But you’re not. You’re fifteen. It’s not your job to save everyone, and you’re not going to.”

Peter swallowed thickly. “Does it ever go away?” he whispered. “Does the guilt ever go away?”

Tony sighed. “It gets easier,” he finally admitted. “It gets a lot easier.”

Peter gave a small nod as he smiled as looked shyly at his mentor. “Thanks,” he said.

Tony gave Peter’s shoulders one last squeeze before letting go. “Don’t mention it,” he replied. His eyebrows raised as Peter’s smile brightened. “No, really, don’t mention it. I don’t need Happy crying at me whenever he feels sad.”

Peter giggled, and Tony felt a sense of pride that he was the one who made the kid feel better.

“Let’s go!” Tony exclaimed, clapping his hands together. “We need to pack!”

Peter stared at his unfinished food. “But, my lunch…”

“Nope, you cried instead of eating,” Tony replied with a cheeky grin on his face.

Peter grinned back and picked up his plate. “I can finish it down there,” he concluded.

Tony gaped at him in mock-horror. “You are not bringing food down in my lab,” he retorted. “There’s sensitive equipment, and…”

“It’s a mess down there!”

“Do not call my creative genius a mess!”

Tony wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders as the banter continued. While Tony was spouting off about the dangers of food and lab tools, Peter couldn’t help but smile.

He was really glad he came to Tony.


End file.
